Willing
by Unurith
Summary: Well this is my first go at the dux so i hope i get this right. Dive gets injured and the ducks need a professional doc but the only people will to help is the government. can they be trusted? (I hate writing summaries!)
1. Default Chapter

SVX: Hello everyone SVX: Hello everyone! Well I finally decided to expand my writings past the realm of Gundam Wing, so I found myself here in the MD: TAS part, with the suggestion from a few friends of mine. I hope this story gets your heart and mind racing with MD action! 

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," was all Nosedive could mutter under his breath as he exited the rink. A hard slap on his already bruised shoulder caused him to wince and glare at the older duck behind him.

"Come on kid you've been hit harder and more frequent before," Duke said as he walked past the stiff and sore teen. Dive only glared at him and rolled his eyes. He had taken an extra beating tonight from the opposing team. He barely even made three goals that night. A much softer touch to his shoulder caused him to look up at his older brother.

"You okay bro, you took a pretty good beating," he said as they entered the locker room. Dive smiled and waved Wild Wing off his shoulder as he went to go change. As the other ducks pulled off their jerseys and pads Dive ducked behind a grouping of lockers to begin changing. As he removed his jersey he looked at the side of his body that was giving him the most trouble. A huge bruise covered his entire right side and was very tender to the touch. 

"Awe man, better have Tanya check this out," he said as he slipped his shoulder pads off and over his head and hissed as his side flared up with pain. Soon he had completely stripped from his uniform and was back in his casual jeans, T-shirt, and vest. As he immerged from his changing areas he noticed the others had already left the locker room and were down below the pond in the living quarters. Dive sighed and headed down to where he would find the others being sure to favor his right side. As he finally reached the living room he noticed Mallory and Grin watching the news while Duke was nursing a mug of coffee at the table. Wing was most likely in the gym and he could pretty much guess where Tanya was. With only a small glance back inside the room he headed for the Med. room. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Well Nosedive, it was a good thing you came down here, you have sustained two cracked ribs," said Tanya as dive lifted his sore body up from the scanners. Tanya punched a few buttons on the computer and different screens popped up. "See right there the uh two middle ones are uh suffering from tiny cracks nothing a few days in bed can't cure."

"Hey Tanya do me a favor will yah?"

"Duh…shoot."

"Don't tell Wing alright, no don't even open your mouth to object," he said holding up his hands to silence her, "you know how he fusses over me and well I don't want him to and he doesn't need the extra stress." Tanya looked at him with one eyebrow raised in doubt but she soon sighed and signaled for him to follow her. She had him sit on a bed, more appropriately a hospital bed, as she began to wrap his upper torso. 

"This should keep them from moving around enough to cause greater damage," she said as she tied off the bandage. As soon as she had finished Drake 1 began to sound its alarms alerting the ducks to trouble. Soon they were all in front of the massive computer in their armor awaiting information on the situation. Tanya began to allow her fingers to fly over the keys while the others watched the numerous screens popping up. 

"There, at the Anaheim Metal Works," pointed out Tanya as the screen flashed the exact location.

"Let's roll ducks," yelled Wildwing as he charged towards the Aerowing. The others followed after him but Dive was soon jerked back softly by Tanya.

"Dive your in no position to go up against Dragaunas's goons, you should stay here."

"Are you kidding and miss all the fun," with that he took off after the others followed by a very worried Tanya. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Hurry up you little lizard we gotta get these beams back to the Raptor," yelled Siege as Chameleon struggled with a giant I-beam. Chameleon let go of the beam then in a bright green light he morphed into a giant ogre. 

"Oh yeah it's time to pump some iron," he said sounding very much like Arnold Schwartzinager. With ease he lifted the giant I-beam and carried over to where the others were morphing back to his original form. 

"Alright that's it all we need now to get back to Dragaunas."

"Hold it right there Saurian scum," yelled Wildwing as he aimed his built in puck launcher.

"It's the ducks!"

"Ducks where," said Nosedive sarcastically as he looked around, "Oh you mean us, heh silly me." With this said the Saurians began to fire on the ducks causing them to scatter. Wildwing and Grin dived behind a piece of machinery while Tanya and Duke headed behind a pile of I-beams. Mallory and Nosedive stood their ground firing onto the two henchmen. 

"I wonder were that fire toting Wraith is," growled Mallory as she launched another puck causing Chameleon to take cover. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and right before them stood Wraith a fire ball forming in his hand.

"You had to open your bill didn't you Mallory," said Nosedive as he and Mallory ran for cover. They both dove as Wraith released his fireball and launched it at the two ducks. While Mallory and Dive handled Wraith, Grin and Wildwing continued their battle with Siege.

"Eat laser you walking bag of feathers," yelled Siege as he fired on Wildwing who duck and shot Siege's laser from his hand. "Aurgh blast you, wait better yet," he reached down and lifted one of the giant I-beam, "smash you." He swung the beam connecting it with Grins jaw sending the gentle giant flying.

"Grin!" Wildwing ran towards his fallen comrade to find him recovering.

"Bad karma," said Grin as he shook his head. Wildwing smiled slightly and looked to see that Tanya and Duke had the Chameleon on the run and Mallory and Nosedive had Wraith in a corner. 

"Retreat," yelled Wraith as he and Chameleon disappeared in a green light. Before Siege reached for his teleporter he tossed the giant I-beam towards Mallory and Nosedive. Both ducks turned in time to have the beam nick Mallory in the side and hit Dive full force. Mallory groaned and flew to the floor hitting her head hard on the hard concrete. Dive held back a scream as he felt something in his chest crack. As he hit the floor he yelled out as a sharp pain went through his chest and he found it extremely hard to breath as some liquid rose up in his throat before everything went black. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Wildwing ran towards his brother as soon as he heard him yell out. When he got there he kneeled down next to Mallory who was only semi conscious and moaning on the ground. He watched as Tanya knelt down next to her and checked her vitals. 

"Duh she'll be okay," she said as Wildwing stood and ran towards his brother. When he reached him a skidded to a stop and stared. His brother lie sprawled on the floor unconscious with a giant I-beam lying over his chest. He saw something glisten near Dive's mouth, Wing gasped when he saw it was blood. 

"Tanya!" Tanya ran over and cursed under her breath.

"I told him not to come," she said as she kneeled down, "Grin I need someone to uh… get this beam off of him." Grin bowed and then bent down wrapping his large hands around the beam lifting it off of his young friend. Tanya knelt down next to Nosedive and tenderly added pressure to his chest. After a moment she stood and faced Wing. "Duh, we need to get him back to the pond as soon as possible. His ribs are broken and I think one may have pierced his right lung." Wildwing nodded numbly and ordered everyone into the Migrator. Duke picked up Mallory into his arms and carried her off while Grin, carefully, picked up Dive and headed for the Migrator. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Tanya back at the metal works what did you mean by you told Dive not to come," Wildwing looked at Tanya while she finished stitching up Dive. She looked at Wildwing and sighed averting her eyes. "Tanya!"

"Nosedive sustained some cracked ribs after today's game, I told him he shouldn't have gone out to the fight today," said Tanya as she stood from Dive's side pulling the sheet over him up to his chin. "If his ribs weren't already cracked he wouldn't have sustained such a bad injury in battle." With this said Wildwing sat down in a chair and stared up at Tanya.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nosedive made me promise I wouldn't, he said he didn't want you to have extra stress." Wildwing looked at her astonishment written on his face. "I'm sorry Wing I should have told you and…"

"Yes you should have Tanya and I sincerely hope you won't keep something this important from me again!"

"Of uh cour…uh cor…uh No Way!" Wildwing nodded and then turned and looked at his younger brother. His peach colored feathers were paler than normal and his breathing was coming in shallow gasps. 

"How bad is it Tanya?" Tanya looked at Wildwing with mournful eyes and lowered her gaze.

"Two of his ribs penetrated his right lung causing internal bleeding. The blood as totally flooded one lung so he has only his left to depend on. I am not surgeon Wing; we don't have the medical equipment we need to help him. He needs surgery, with out it he could…die." She looked up at Wing as he sat down in the chair and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"Well then we need to take him to a hospital and…"

"They won't take him, many of the doctors are unsure of us so they won't take any of us in as patients, the only people willing are…" Tanya trailed off and looked up at Wing with a less than hopeful expression.

"Who, Tanya?"

"The U.S Government, but Wing I don't trust them as soon as they fix him up who knows what they might do. We are aliens to them and uh…they want to know what makes us uh…ya know tick." Wildwing looked at Tanya with a grave expression. 

"We don't have any other choice, get in contact with them," said Wildwing and Tanya left the room. He looked over at his brother who still hadn't woken up. He sighed and hoped he had made the right decision.

****

SVX: And CUT!!! Very good everyone I got chills I'll call you when Chapter two is written bye! Okay everyone what do you think so far I hope you like it! Well I gotsta go I have guitar lessons in ten minutes and I still have an empty gas tank! Bye and don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 1

SVX: Well my new little muse CS is being a pain, again ****

SVX: Well my new little muse CS is being a pain, again. I wish MAX would hurry up and get better!

CS: HEY!

SVX: *ignores her* Anyway in this chapter you will be introduced to a new character. Well she is only in Dive's dreams but in other stories she will… well that's another story any way she is a part of Nosedive's past let me put it that way, it's a non-romantic relationship so there isn't any kissing and stuff! Well let's get a move on.

Willing

__

Chapter One

"Do you think we'll ever be able to live normally again," the soft feminine voice came, cutting through the dark silence. Dive frowned as he pondered the question turning his gaze at the spot in the dark that the voice had come from.

"I don't know Space, maybe," he didn't believe that but he knew he should always hope for a miracle. The silence settled once again on the two young teens as they lay in the dark cell shivering on the cold blood stained floor. Once again the soft voice of his cellmate and friend broke the silence.

"Hey Nosedive, can we switch duties today, I hurt my ankle and I don't think I could handle the mines."

"Sure Space, you take the factory I'll take the mines." He didn't mind working in the mines an extra day, just as long she came back from a day's work. Falling in the mines meant a severe lash, maybe even death.

"Nosedive, why didn't he come?"

"Who?"

"Drake Ducaine, they said he would come and save us, but he hasn't," the voice was soft and sounded younger than the owner. It quivered slightly as it filled the room and Dive knew she was crying. "I don't wanna die in here Nosedive, I don't wanna be alone," came the sobs causing his heart to ache for his friend. He shifted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head into his chest and cried. He whispered consoling words telling her that she would survive and he would never let her be alone. That was the last time he ever saw her.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Dive shot up from where he lay with a gasp only to fall back down with a sharp pain in his chest. "Whoa, Dive easy bro it's okay you're okay," came the soothing voice of his brother causing him to relax. His eyes started to adjust as he looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Wing?" He looked around finally his eyes landed on his brother who was sitting by his bed.

"Yah, I'm here Dive you're okay," said Wing giving Dive's hand a reassuring squeeze. Dive looked around still unsure of where he was.

"Where am I?"

"Anaheim's Military Base hospital, you've been out for a little over a week," said Wing looking over at his brother relief evident on his features. "You scared the crap outa me Dive, why didn't you tell me you had cracked ribs?" Dive didn't answer just turned his gaze away from his brother's. Wildwing sighed as he got no answer and decided to explain the events of the past week. "Your ribs, the cracked ones, broke during the last battle, they punctured your right lung causing it to flood with blood. We took you here because the government was the only organization willing to help. You had surgery three days ago after you finally became stable." Dive returned his gaze to his brothers a little disoriented still.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"The doctors say that you should stay here at least until the week is up so they can monitor your recovery. I can't stay I was lucky they even let me in at all, they are very nervous around us, I'll be back on Friday to see about getting you outa her and back to the Pond," with this said he stood and headed for the door. He waved as he exited the door, leaving Dive alone to his thoughts. He had to admit the dream had unnerved him a bit but after seeing Wing he felt a little better. A noise caused him to look towards the door to see several men in white coats enter. All the alarms in Dive's mind were screaming that something wasn't right as they circled around his bed. He sat up sharply only to have his chest shoot fire causing him to cry out. Strong hands forced him back down as he watched on of the doctors pull out a syringe from his lab coat. Dive tried to struggle but the hands and his chest wouldn't allow him to budge. He felt a sharp pinprick in his left arm and soon his vision became fuzzy. He tried to fight this new wave of exhaustion but soon gave into the darkness.

~~*~~*~~*~~

The doctors stared at the now sleeping duck, and cast each other nervous glances. Soon the one with the syringe brought their attention to him.

"Gentleman we have our specimen now let's transport him to the S.A.A Lab. We have to do this as thoroughly as possible this will be the last time these aliens trust us with one of their own." With that said they lifted Nosedive from his bed and placed him inside a containment bed and wheeled him from the room.

~~*~~*~~*~~

He looked around the mine at all the other ducks before returning to his work. He hissed as a sharp stinging pain ripped through his back as a whip came into contact with it. 

"No slacking off worm get back to work," growled the guard as he passed Nosedive. Nosedive gritted his teeth and bent down and picked up the small pick on the ground beside him and began to slam it into the rock wall in front of him. A sudden explosion rocked the ground beneath him and he watched in terror as an avalanche of rocks and beleirium crystals came crashing towards him. He jump to the side just as the natural mass hit the ground with a great force. His heart was pounding as another explosion rocked the mine. He listened to the screams and moaning around him as both ducks and saurians were buried under rocks and crystals. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the most inner part of the mine. Soon he squinted from the harsh sunlight that invaded his sight. He yelled out as he was roughly thrown to the ground and shackles rapped around his ankles.

"Start taking these survivors to the penal camp in the neighboring sector," barked the saurian before running back into the mind were Dive could still hear screaming and explosions. He stood and began to follow the other ducks he was chained to looking back at the mine then the factory before walking off to his fate.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Dive moaned as he felt reality fighting off his dreams and the pain beginning to invade his senses. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the shear whiteness of he room. Finally he was able to open his eyes and stood from his position on the bed. His ribs screamed in protest but he ignored their pleas looking around his new environment. He was behind a glass wall that shut him off from what looked like a giant laboratory. Suddenly a face appeared in front of the glass and Nosedive jumped back, startled.

"Aw, so you're avake, dat eez good," said the elderly man giving Nosedive an evil grin, "Ve can now begin zee, how should say dis, heh, heh, heh Physical." He began to laugh insanely and Nosedive found himself cowering as the man stared at him with a strange flame in his eyes.

****

SVX: Well that was chapter a number a one! What do you think? Hmmmmm? Well don't forget to R&R! Ja Ne! 


	3. Chapter 2

SVX: *Sighs and twiddles thumbs* Dum dee dum dee deet dee doo, Oh Hello are you looking for something ****

SVX: *Sighs and twiddles thumbs* Dum dee dum dee deet dee doo, Oh Hello are you looking for something? A story? Well you won't find those things here!

MAX: O.o Space this is your story! 

SVX: O.O It is really?! Wow well then I guess you can find those things here!

MAX: I get myself fixed up to come back to this airhead?! What was I thinking?!

SVX: Shut up you little bat! You're my muse so start musing!

MAX: Sigh standard disclaimers apply, and no sewing please we only own a few Gundam Wing posters, comics, and like $3.00 in cash so yah.

SVX: ENJOY!!!!! 

****

Willing

**__**

Chapter Two

"What do you mean you don't have a Nosedive Flashblade! That's ridiculous I brought him here two weeks ago!" Wildwing's anger was rising as he began to argue with the receptionist ignoring the stares of disapproval he received. 

"I'm sorry sir but none of the records state your brother was ever committed to this hospital," said the young woman nervously as she pulled out stacks of folders pointing to several dates and numbers. Wildwing was about to answer when he noticed to the doctor who had worked on Nosedive walking by.

"Dr. Primeaux (pronounced Preem-O) thank the stars, where is Nosedive, this young lady says they have no records of him!" The elderly man looked at Wildwing with a panicked look that soon disappeared to his normal appearance. 

"Aw…yes Mr. Flashblade follow me to my office please," said the doctor making a motion with his hand.

"Duke come with me you others stay here," said Wildwing as he followed the doctor. Duke nodded and followed in suit leaving the others in the receptionist room. After several twists and turns through numerous halls they finally arrived in a small room. Wildwing and Duke entered while the Dr. Primeaux sat behind a large desk and folded his arms in front of him.

"Now Mr. Flashblade, what I'm about to tell you will came as quite a shock…"

"What happened to my brother?"

"Your brother hit some complications shortly after you left, we tried to resuscitate him but to no avail, I'm truly sorry Mr. Flashblade there was nothing we could do." Wildwing thought his heart had stopped as he stared at the man in front of him. It couldn't be true, not his baby brother, he couldn't be gone.

"But I just saw him three days ago, why wasn't I contacted," his volume was rising as he began to ask more questions.

"Why, weren't you contacted? Well… uh …you see Mr. Flashblade we…"

"Where's his body?"

"His body…uh…?

"Heh, sounds to me like we aren't getting the truth from the good ol' doc," came Dukes suspicious reply as he eyed the doctor. "Where is Nosedive doc?" 

"I told you he passed on and…" the doctor came short as a long blade was rested just below his chin and the cold metal was pressed against his throat. He looked up at the older duck and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"He was sent to the S.A.A lab, for the study of your race," he felt his hands become most as he spoke. 

"Where is this lab?"

"I don't know," the blade pushed farther into his skin actually drawing blood, "I swear to God I don't know!"

"Duke, he doesn't know, remove your sword," commanded Wildwing as he rested a gloved hand on Duke's arm lowering it. Duke sheathed his sword and glared at the human who was wiping away the blood from under his chin and looking at them with wide eyes. "Come on we need to tell the others and find Nosedive."

~~*~~*~~*~~

"This is so BOGUS," yelled Nosedive as he pounded on the glass wall that sealed him from his freedom. His side burned with pain and he felt sick to his stomach. He figured he was probably getting sick and was aggravating his wound.

"Now, now Mr. Ducky let us not hurt our selves, Ve will begin zee experiments as soon as ve can, no need in being inpatient," chuckled the man on the other side of the glass as he cleaned various instruments that looked rather painful. Nosedive felt his blood boil and he gritted his teeth ignoring his pain.

"You are sick pally, this is nuts, I have rights you know and…"

"Rights, you think you have rights," he smiled and a long howl of laughter filled the room, "My friend you have no rights, ve can do anything to you and not get into any legal trouble. You have no right in deese country or in any for dat matter." He put down one of the silver tools and walked up to the glass and placed his hand on it smiling at Nosedive. "You are not American citizens, nor are you human or animal, you are not defined in any country constitution, basically my friend you are nothing!" Nosedive punch the glass in front of him causing the man to begin to laugh again before turning his back and continuing his work. Nosedive turned his back to the glass and slid down to a sitting position leaning his head back and resting his arms on his knees. 

"Wildwing where are you bro?"

~~*~~*~~*~~

"I knew this was a bad idea," whispered Tanya as she searched Drake 1's main computer bank for any information on the S.A.A labs that Dr. Primeaux had informed Wildwing as Nosedive's location. She felt her eyes burn and blinked tears forming in her eyes as they desperately tried to moisturize there drying surfaces. She removed her glasses and rubbed slow circles clearing the tears from her eyes. A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked behind her to see Mallory staring at the large computer screen before looking down at her. 

"Any luck Tanya," her voice had a slight slant of hope, an unusual emotion for the militaristic duck. It had been at least three days sense they had learned of Nosedive's abduction and none of them had a decent night's sleep. Tanya shook her head solemnly before returning her glasses to their proper place on the bridge of her beak. A short alarm from Drake 1 snapped her from her numb stupor as screens began top pop up in front of her. "Yes, this …uh…. good, better than good, it's …duh GREAT!" She heard Mallory call for the others as she began to read down the several information boxes searching for anything that might give them a clue of Dive's exact location. "No, no, no, oh here's something, 'Secret Alien Analyses labs (S.A.A) discovered in Roswell, New Mexico moved from its current location after its discovery by the locals. New location is to remain undisclosed until specimens can be properly dissected and or studied.' This was a government file that was published in a conspiracy magazine called 'The Lone Gunmen' (1)." Tanya looked at Wildwing as he read the exact same article his brow furrowed with thought. "That still uh doesn't help us, it doesn't disclose the location of the S.A.A labs where they stand today." 

"I know Tanya but it is a better lead try searching for Secret Alien Analyses labs this time," ordered Wildwing never taking his eyes off the giant monitor. Tanya nodded and instigated the task with a few quick clicks of the keys. Soon five screens appeared with several government documents and maps of the current laboratory location. Tanya smiled and looked at Wildwing whose expression hadn't changed. "We're on our way baby bro, hang in there." 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Pain was his first rational thought followed by the confusion of when he had actually become unconscious. Nosedive went to move his hand to his pounding head but found it unable to move. Panic filled his head and his eyes burst open only to be blinded by the bright white lights overhead. He squinted until his eyes finally began to adjust to the harsh light and looked at his current position. He was strapped to a large, and cold, metal table with what looked like steel cuffs. His shirt had been disposed of along with the rest of his clothes and only a thin white sheet covered his pelvis. He groaned as the past three days flooded through his head and dreaded what was coming.

"Ah so zee patient is avake, I'd hoped you'd stay unconscious for zee procedure but no matter, now I can see your pain tolerance," the man laughed at his own crude joke as he neared Nosedive, a sterile gray instrument in his hand. Dive noticed how the blade glistened the light indicating just how sharp it was. As the doctor reached his side he looked off to the side and began to utter quietly to a young woman in the room. "Konnten sie mir bitte helfen OP-schwester?" (2)

"Ja, doch Artz," (3) came her soft reply as she walked over beside Nosedive and grabbed a small scalpel from a tin tray. The man pointed to Nosedives upper neck while he fiddled with the instrument.

"Dort," (4) was all he said before the young nurse jabbed the scalpel into Nosedive's neck. He made a small sound of pain as it ripped through him and tears flooded to his eyes. The young nurse began to pull down making a small slit in the side of the Nosedives neck making sure to suction the blood for better visibility. Nosedive couldn't hold back the screams any longer and let one rip from his throat. The doctor only smiled before jamming the small instrument into Nosedives neck and pressing several switches. Any electric pulse ran through Nosedive causing his body to convulse and all feelings and thoughts to shut off. He felt a light numbness before his entire world went black.

~~*~~*~~*~~

SVX: Well sorry it took so long, but you know how it is. I've had a virus on my computer and it took me forever to get rid of it! It sucked! Any way I hope you liked this part of the story! I hope to have the next one out a lot sooner than this one! R&R!

(1) – This is the newspaper magazine thing that the three computer geeks from the X-Files produce! Hee, hee, hee! ^_~ 

(2)– German for "Could you please help me nurse

(3)– German for "Yes of course Doctor

(4)- German for "there!" 


End file.
